Returning home
by iheartfillintheblank
Summary: What if Damon and Stefan had a little sister? Who they think died in the 1800's. When she returns home to see her brothers and gets a lot more than she bargained for, how will she change Mystic Falls? Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! ok so this is the first chapter in recently deleted story! Let me give u a quick rundown. This first chapter is from Marilisias pov. She is the Salvatore's little sis but they think she's dead. she came to mystic falls in search of Stefan but found a lot more. She knows who original vampires are but not what they look like. the rest is a mystery to her!**

* * *

I stepped out of the woods and into the outskirts of mystic falls. Some summer air blew my hair back slightly. It was cool and calming compared to Arizona. I willed the breeze to pick up and it complied blowing my clothes now as well. I smiled.

Walking through the city, or more town =, I thought about my next course of action. First I needed a place to stay. And so I continued walking for an hour and found nothing. I was a little disappointed that nothing had changed since the last time that id been here.

_Flashback_

_I walked through town square in search of my favorite boutique. The coach driver had dropped me near the fountain, and the shop couldn't have been fifteen feet. I hiked up my frivolous skirts and started towards the swing in doors._

_Once I was inside, I couldn't help but scan the room. Just as I feared Katherine Peirce was near the fragrances with Pearl. She was the reason I had left the house and I found no joy in seeing her now. Katherine toyed with my brothers and didn't think twice about it. _

_I started to back out of the room but was stopped by Pearl. "Is that you Marilisia?" she called to me. The store was small, so the likelihood of me not hearing her was slim. I put a fake smile on my face and turned._

_I really had no problem with Pearl. She was kind to me and I was good friends with her daughter, Anna. As I walked towards them Katherine smiled at me, coldly. I glared at her but made no other rude gestures. That wouldn't have been ladylike. _

_When I reached them I bowed respectfully. They were my elders. "Miss Peirce." I said coldly. "Miss Pearl." I added but this time was respectfully. Katherine kept that cold smile on her face but Pearl smiled warmly. I knew that Pearl had a soft spot for me because of Anna. Fortunately, my hatred for Katherine was mutual._

_"I and Katherine were just discussing how this town should build hotels for visitors, like they did in Chicago." Pearl said trying to break the ice. Sadly I was all too aware of this. Katherine was in my home for this exact reason._

_Flashback_

Another breeze took me from my memories. I shivered suddenly not enjoying the cold so much. Wrapping my arms around myself I headed for the nearest open fixture.

The Mystic Grill was lit up and music pounded through the walls. I stepped through the doors and surveyed the room just out of habit. I saw a pool table and foosball in one corner near the bathrooms. There was a wraparound bar that took up most of the back wall. Considering the time, there were more people seated at the bar than at the tables scattered throughout the rest of the building.

I walked towards thinking a drink might help. Most of the chairs were occupied so I took a seat near the middle. The guy next to me had dark, curly blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. When I sat down he gave me a brief once over. Apparently he approved because I got a grin. It was one that shows all his white teeth, including fangs. I tried to get a feel for his power. This guy was _powerful_! He probably had at least eight hundred years on me. I smiled back, but was tentative. You never knew what intentions older vampires had for you.

Eventually a bartender came by. He was also blonde, though a lighter shade and had crystal blue eyes. His skin was smooth save for a few scars on his neck. He raised his eyebrows in a 'what do u want gesture?' I smiled innocently and tapped my fingers to my neck.

"I think I need a drink." I replied and smiled up at him, showing fangs. At first he paled but then flipped me off. I laughed. So did the stranger next to me.

"Well I'll take rum on the rocks and she," he said gesturing to me, "looks like a brandy neat kind of girl." I raised my eyebrows now. That was exactly the kind of girl that I was. When our drinks were made he gave them to us wordlessly and scampered off. I chuckled.

Stanger looked at me and raised his glass. I raised mine and we clinked. It didn't matter what we were toasting, just the fact that we did was enough. I smiled at him genuinely. Then, we downed our drinks.

#*#

After about a half an hour, and a few more drinks, we were approached. A blonde girl about my height came to the table and sat on the other side of stranger. He smiled at her.

"Hello love." He said in a slight accent.

"Klaus." She said and glared at him. It was obvious that he liked her and that she was mad at him. I rolled my eyes. Even thousand year old vampires couldn't escape the misery of drama.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked kindly though slightly irritated. He knew what she wanted, he just didn't like it.

"Tyler." She said. Ah so there was a triangle here. I almost groaned. I hated those things from personal experience alone. "And I need to talk to Matt." Was Matt another guy in this love affair?

"Yes Caroline?" came a new voice. Apparently the bartender had returned. So that's who Matt was. He spared me a glare before returning his attention to Caroline.

"Oh…um Stefan needs to see you." She said. She had seen Matt's glare in my direction and was now looking at me. She seemed surprised at what she found. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Anything else that you need?" asked Klaus slightly irritated. Where had I heard the name before? It seemed familiar but I couldn't figure out why.

"No because you obviously don't care what I want." She said with a pout. Damn, she was worse than Katherine. I didn't want to be a part of the fight that I knew was coming so I got up from my seat. Matt was the only one who spared me a glance as I left.

_Flashback_

_"I want to talk to Damon." Katherine pouted. My brother was at war, but she seemed to think that she could get whatever she wanted whenever she wanted it._

_"I'm sorry, Katherine, but you know that I can't do that." Stefan said obviously irritated. He, on the other hand, seemed to think that he was all Katherine needed. They were both delusional. _

_I couldn't see their expressions, but I would bet my favorite petticoat that they were glaring at each other. Too bad I couldn't their faces, but that was one of the cons of good eavesdropping. I smiled to myself._

_"Why ever couldn't you?" asked a new voice. It was deeper than Stefan's and held curiosity. I recognized it to be eldest brother Damon's voice. I wanted to run strait to him but I held my ground, positive something big was about to happen._

_Katherine laughed absolutely delighted. Now she had both my brothers to wrap around her tiny finger. "Damon!" she yelled. The sound of swishing skirts told me that she was running towards him. I sighed. I should've gotten the first hug._

_"Father will be very disappointed." said Stefan. Really? That's it? I almost sighed at the comment when I remembered Katherine had excellent hearing. I settled for rolling my eyes._

_"Yes _brother_." He said brother like it was a disease of some sort. So Katherine had finally turned them against each other. "And before you say anything you'll regret, remember that there is a lady in the garden. _

_"You hardly need to worry about me." Said Katherine, hand no doubt on her heart dramatically. She was probably enjoying this. _

_"I'm not concerned for your welfare." Damon replied gently. Then louder he called, "Come out form your hiding place Marilisia." I actually sighed this time, no that I was caught. I got up from behind the bushes and went to face the threesome._

_Flashback_

I sighed, thinking of Damon. Where was he? Last I'd heard he was in London, stealing women's hearts and there jugulars. As for Stefan he apparently wasn't ripper anymore, but on an animal diet. I almost gagged but I figured he wasn't killing innocents and therefor I couldn't be upset.

I had reached the pool table and foosball, though I don't know why I ended up here. I walked over to the foosball where a guy was already standing. He had short brown hair, and honey brown eyes. He was cute in a school boy kind of way.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked. He nodded and we started a game. This guy had quick reflexes, so in half of an hour, we were still at an impasse.

A small group had gathered around the table to watch as we shifted control. He would have it for a minute, and then I would win it right back. It was definitely interesting. I think we would have gone all night if not for the shrill voice that cut through the bar.

"Niklaus Mikleson!" screamed yet another blonde.

"Oh shit." Said my foosball partner. I was thinking the exact same thing for a different reason. Stranger was an original vampire.

* * *

**So...u like? anyways plz r&r I relly appreciate it. Ill post another chapter when I get a review! thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To those of u who reviewed (Jeremy Shane, Damon. .S 1.5) and who r following me (Imprudence, Jeremy Shane, and gilmorefreak23) thanks u soooo much! I was a little nervous because this is my first fanfic, well second but the first is deleted, but I feel better now. Here's the second chapter. She is going to run into Stefan!**

* * *

Knowing that the reason for your existence is in the building will make you a little nervous. I wasn't sure if I wanted to worship the ground he walked on or leave the bar just so he wouldn't see me. Apparently it matter because my decision was made for me.

Blondie decided to come stand next to the guy I'd played foosball with. Niklaus came towards us and I had no time to duck out of the space. Keep your calm, I told myself. You just spent an hour with this guy. I put a smile up.

"So you're an original?" I questioned. He smiled again but said nothing.

"What do you need Rebekah?" he asked the blonde. So she was the only female original. Well the only alive one anyways.

"Damon Salvatore seems to think that he can demand our presence whenever he chooses, and I told him to piss off. He returne this by sending his brother to recieve us. Stefan should be here in…" she trailed off holding up her hands. Slowly she lowered her fingers one by one. When she had made a fist the door opened. Sure enough Stefan came through.

He scanned the room. "Dammit!" I whisper/yelled. I wasn't ready to see my brother quite yet. I quietly slipped into the bathrooms behind me. I turned and checked myself in the mirror. I was slightly flushed and my hair was frizzy. I sighed.

"Hey." A voice said behind me said. I turned to see Katherine Peirce. With no hesitation I grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall. She kicked my stomach, but she was weak. I smiled.

"What are you doing here Katherine?" I demanded catching her eyes. They were afraid. I frowned and she opened her mouth in a slight 'o'.

She dug her nails into my hands and I was forced to drop her. She stood and clutched her throat and tried to run out of the bathroom, but she was sluggish. I quickly grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall, only this time I restrained her wrists with one hand, and pinned her neck with my forearm. She struggled but it was futile.

"What the hell?" screamed another voice. I suddenly felt immense pain in my head and I fell to my knees. "Are you okay, Elena?" the obvious witch asked. Who in the hell was Elena?

"No." Elena/ Katherine rasped. My head suddenly stopped hurting as the witch went to check on her. Knowing I couldn't face them both I ran out of their as fast as possible. I stopped outside the restrooms long enough to scan the grill. My eyes caught Stefan's before I ran out of there.

**Elena's POV**

I continued to rub my throat as Bonnie led me out of the bathroom. Stefan immediately noticed and ran to my side. He looked a little shocked himself. I looked into his eyes. I saw hope, confusion and fear in the green irises. The same green irises that my captor had.

"What happened." He asked frantically. I looked away knowing, somehow, that there was a connection between him and the girl.

"Who was that?" I asked, ignoring his question. He sighed like he didn't want to share.

"That was Marilisia Maria Rosalinda Salvatore." He said looking sad. "My dead little sister."

**Marilisia's POV **

I ran without direction. I ended up in the forest again. I continued running until I found the landmark I had been looking for. Well, what used to be a landmark.

Salvatore mansion was in complete ruins. The only remaining structure was a chipped statue. I sighed running my hand over its once smooth surface. Tears came to my eyes and I let them spill. Two hundred years ago I lost my family. And without realizing it, I'd lost my home to.

I fell on top of the leaves and continued to sob. Only when I felt a hand touch my shoulder did my crying cease. I looked up at Stefan and smiled weakly.

"Hi bro." I said, unsure of what I could say. He smiled at me and sat down. He brushed a strand of hair from my face in a brotherly gesture. I started to cry again. He silently pulled me into his lap and rocked me gently. I couldn't help but the last time we'd sat like this.

_Flashback_

_I sat on my bed crying my eyes out. Sadness and grief were the only emotion I felt. I was so hollow. If dad saw me in this state, he would tell me to man up. My mother would've died sooner or later and I needed to get over it. I that it was his way of staying strong, but it wasn't mine._

_A knock on my door sounded. "Come in!" I cried. My voice broke and I almost laughed. My brothers stepped into my bedroom and came to sit on either side of me._

_Stefan pulled me onto his lap and Damon rubbed my back. I was glad they were here, otherwise I might not of made it. We sat like that for a while, before I looked up._

_I looked at both boys seriously. "Promise you'll never leave me!" I demanded. They looked at each other warily and I knew what they were thinking. You should never promise a grief shaken six year old anything. "Promise me!" I yelled again._

_"I promise." They said in unison. I nodded and laid back on Stefan's shoulder. I fell asleep soon afterwards._

_Flashback _

_A_ jostling took me from my memories. Stefan was carrying me bridal style to a blue SUV. He set me in shotgun and went to the drivers side. Our drive back to the Mystic Grill was silent but not uncomfortable. We were both just trying to settle our thoughts on this whole situation. When we parked, he looked at me before getting out of the car.

"Did you attack someone in the bathroom?" he asked gently. Something told me that there was more to this matter than he was letting on.

"Yes." I said tentatively. He sighed and dropped his gaze. "Was that Katherine?" I asked.

"No." he sighed. "That was her doppelganger Elena."

"You and Damon are in love with her aren't you?" I questioned dreading the answer. His gaze me that he was, and she hadn't picked him.

I opened my mouth to say something comforting but was interrupted by banging on my window. Blue eyes registered my face and widened. Damon had arrived.

* * *

**Sooo...what did u think? I apologize for the cliffhanger, but it adds suspense. Plz r&r! I need at least one more review so I can type another chapter. It lets me know that somebody likes my work! **


End file.
